Trail of Fire book I: Other Side of Paradise
by Itsudemo Yuuki Tsubasa
Summary: I know this has been done before, so sue me. Ron is asked to turn spy for the good side by pretending to join the bad. The catch, he can't tell anyone! Lots of Harinny and Ronmione goodness!


A/N: This plot isn't originally mine; I got it from stories on page a hundred and something. But none that I read were finished. This one, and the two sequels, will be. This is told from Ron's POV, so there isn't much Harry or Hermione. However in the next two books there will be more then you can take.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter; otherwise the fifth book would be out by now.  
  
1 Trail of Fire: Other Side of Paradise  
  
By: Itsudemo Yuuki Tsubasa  
  
"Ronald Weasly?" I looked up at Professor McGonagal from my table beside Harry and Hermione. They both looked as confused as me at her calling me over, and using my full name too! Getting up from between my friends I walked over.  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
"The Headmaster wishes to see you. Immediately." He face looked strict, and her tone was one that was not to be questioned. Shrugging at my two best friends I followed her down the corridors, curious and a little apprehensive. I had never been in Professor Dumbledore's office, although I'd heard about it from Harry. But why did the Headmaster want to see me? I hadn't done anything wrong, well nothing SERIOUSLY wrong anyway. We approached a Gargoyle statue and McGonagal stopped.  
  
"Now Weasly remember whatever happens you're not being forced into anything. You can always say no." While her face was as stern as ever her eyes were, well, sad! I was almost sure I saw pity in them too. More curious then ever I nodded numbly and she seemed to be satisfied. Turning back to the gargoyle she said, "Fizzing Wizzbee." The gargoyle immediately sprang to life, allowing us to pass.  
  
"This is where I leave you Weasly and," she hesitated for a moment, "good luck." Then she walked briskly away, leaving me gapping. Gathering myself I walked up to Dumbledore's door and knocked.  
  
"Come in Mister Weasly." With a gulp I pushed the door open. Dumbledore was standing over by the fire, petting the Phoenix on his shoulder. "Please take a seat. There is much we need to discuss." I did as told, sitting in a chair by the fire directly across from Dumbledore.  
  
"I am sure you're wondering why you are here." Dumbledore said calmly. "After all the worst you have done all week is call Miss Granger a tiresome book worm I believe it was." I could feel my ears heat up, and watched Dumbledore for a clue. He was smiling slightly at my red ears, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He looked older, tired, more burdened.  
  
"The reason you're here Mister Weasly is a very grave and very serious matter. It is something that could very easily cost you everything you hold dear, even your own life. It will cost you the trust of your friends, your family, your last year of education, and all your worldly possessions except you want." I stared at him. What on earth could he want that would cost me all that? I nodded slowly, not to say I would do what he asked but to say I understood. "Now that you understand that cost I will tell you the conditions. If you choose this mission you will not be allowed to tell a single soul what you are about to do. The risk is to high, and their reactions MUST be real. Only myself, Minerva, Sirius, and Seveus will know about it." Again I nodded to show my understanding.  
  
"Finally I shall tell you what your mission is." He paused, and sighed heavily before continuing, "If you choose to accept this mission you will take on the role of a Death Eater and be a spy for our side."  
  
"You're off your rocker!" I blurted without thinking. Dumbledore smiled faintly as my face and ears grew hot again.  
  
"You're not the first to tell me that Mister Weasly, nor will you be the last." There was a brief pause while I tried to think of something, *anything*, to say.  
  
"But why me?" My voice came out more panicked and higher then I wanted it to be.  
  
"Because of who you are. Voldermort will not be aware of you at first, but before long he will recognize you. You are friend to Harry Potter his archenemy and youngest son of Arthur Weasly, a muggle-loving pure blood. Also because you are one of the best actors Hogwarts has ever seen. After all you have pretended to barely stand Miss Granger while secretly liking her for the past 5 years. After that being a Death Eater should not be a problem." I knew I must be blushing a deep red now, but I did not care. One question was all I had to ask before I made a decision.  
  
"Will…will it help keep Harry, Hermione, and my family safe?"  
  
"It will let us know in advance if he's planning to attack them, yes." I swallowed, and nodded.  
  
"All right, then I'll do it." Dumbledore nodded back.  
  
"You will be working with Professor Snape. I know of your dislike for him but it is necessary you at least tolerate him. Sirius will know as well, because he is there to help you escape if things take the worst possible route. However, once you are in Voldermort's inner circle you're on your own for even Seveus and Sirius can not infiltrate that." I looked down at my hands for a moment, imagining all the pain I'd leave behind me. Dad will be hurt and furious to say the least, and Mum will be shocked. I can almost hear her yelling at me. Ginny will be heart broken and my brother's…I would rather face Argog again then face them right now. A sudden thought occurred to me.  
  
"Because…because no one can know I'm on the good side it's possible I could be killed bay a ministry attack, maybe by my own dad or brothers, isn't it?"  
  
"While Seveus and Sirius will try to prevent that, yes it is possible." I came to the last two people on my list of those I'd be leaving behind, Harry and Hermione.  
  
Harry will be thunderstruck, to say the least. I'll bet Sirius and Dumbledore will be the only things stopping him from finding and getting his revenge on me when he finds out.  
  
And Hermione will be so…hurt. I could imagine the tears in her eyes as she begged me not to go and watched them fall onto my hands, until I realized they were my tears. *I* was crying, *I* was the one afraid. But something inside me steeled itself against the fear. It was for their own good. It would protect them; take some weight off Harry's shoulders. As his best friend it was my job to make his loads lighter, his days easier and brighter. And if I lost my life doing it, so what? I was only one in a thousand who had given their lives to save everything they loved. Maybe I'd get to meet Harry's mum and dad in the place where only hero's can go. And at least I'd die on the right side.  
  
"I'll do it," I said again, "no matter what it takes."  
  
"Good. Professor Snape is already waiting for you in the dungeons. Don't worry about Harry and Miss Granger, they will be looked after and protected. With your help the need not fear attack, and I'm sure they will look after Pigwideon and Hagrid for you." I stood to leave and was almost to the door when Dumbledore called after. "Just one more thing Mr. Weasly." I turned to him, and this time saw a full-fledged smile on his face.  
  
"You are a true Gryffindor Ron. You are showing true courage in the face of mortal peril and horror like you've never known before. You step so willingly into the flames that threaten to burn your soul for the sake of your friends and family. That, Ron, is pure courage. Your ancestor Godric Gryffindor would have been very proud of you." I felt myself grin at the praise, finding comfort that at least one person would be proud of my decision to jump head long into my worst nightmares. I nodded my good-bye to Dumbledore, and everything I knew and loved, and headed down to the Dungeons. As I did so I asked myself something.  
  
"Do you realize what you're getting into? And how do you know it will be worth it?" Reaching into my pocket I found something Hermione had given me for my last birthday. It was a pocket watch that had been magically altered to hold pictures of my friends before it's face. As I looked at the pictures of a giggling Hermione, Harry in his Quidditch Robes, Hagrid and Fang, Ginny and Harry in our backyard last summer, Fred and George being chased by Percy, Bill and Charlie making faces at the camera, and a family photo with all of them smiling and waving at me I answered my own questions.  
  
"I may not know what I'm getting into but it will always, always, be worth it." The walk to the dungeons was the longest and slowest I had ever taken, each step giving me a feeling of foreboding.  
  
"This is going to take everything you've got Ronny-boy but you can do it. You have to do it." I repeated that to myself all the way down, trying to hush my worries a little bit. *What if I have to kill someone? What if Voldermort finds out? What if this doesn't work and I only put Harry in more danger? * My stomach doing flip-flops I knocked on Snape's office door.  
  
"Come in." I did so, making sure the door was securely locked behind me before turning around. Snape was standing there watching me, his face devoid of any emotion.  
  
"So decided to do it have you?"  
  
"Yes." I said curtly trying to match the feeling, or lack thereof, in his voice.  
  
"Potter and Granger will make-up a reason why you're not there for a day or so but then they will become curious. They will ask the headmaster or Minerva where you went. They will tell them you have been expelled under the charges of being a Death Eater in training. They will be shown a wand that resembles yours as proof. You can never come back Weasly, you realize that right?" I nodded, wishing there was someway I could leave them a clue, to spare them some of the pain at least.  
  
"You can NOT say good-bye to them Weasly! However the headmaster has granted his permission that you leave them each a small anonymous present." I nodded, grinning. I had everyone's Christmas presents in my trunk. They would work perfectly. Grabbing some parchment and ink I wrote down my list.  
  
Mom and Dad- 'Why problem children aren't you fault' by: Christina Spellall  
  
Bill- A much better Sneak o Scope.  
  
Charlie- a minter dragon figure.  
  
Percy- 'Hogwarts Prefects and their lives after'  
  
Fred and George- A very large box of Zonkos best joke stuff.  
  
Ginny- A magic diary with a lock and keys.  
  
Harry- 'The big book of Quidditch teams'  
  
Hermione- 'The brother's weird best muggle tales'  
  
Hagrid- 'Cooking can be edible'.  
  
"All of this is in my trunk under my clothes." I said simply. Snape nodded, tossing me a black cloak.  
  
"Put this on, do exactly as I do, and don't make a sound." I did as told while Snape put on his.  
  
"Now grab the cup on my desk and hang on tight." I reached for the cup the same time Snape did, and our hands both grabbed it. Instantly I felt a distinct tug behind my naval and everything began to spin. 


End file.
